dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Muten Okami
Muten Okami(大神六天; Ōkami Muten), also known as the Vajra Monk(金剛僧侶; Kongō sōryo) is a supporting character in DxD: Twice Critical and an associate of the Shinto Faction despite having no connections with them anymore. He's Yasaka's ex-husband and Kunou's father, being also a former Zodiac under the Alias "Rat"(鼠; Nezumi) before his desertion. Currently, he lives in a Buddhist Shrine around Gion in Kyoto, and is the main protector of such against hostile factions, serving also as a informant and diplomat. Appearance An extremely tall, handsome, large and broad monk, Muten is described by Ryuuji and Takumi as a living wall wearing buddhist attires. Muten dwarves even the tallest member of the Zodiac Yagyuu by a few centimeters, and his figure is as imposing and broad as the temple he guards, not a single strand of hair on his shiny scalp and face always in a stoic and deadpan expression. Being a buddhist priest, Muten is always wearing a black robe and kimono with another white layer underneath it, straw sandals and white socks and white gloves that he uses to hide his Magical seals. Personality Despite his height and imposing figure, Muten is described by Yasaka as being a gentle and calm soul, who she sees several resembles to Takumi in some way. Being a priest and a guardian figure around Gion, Muten is stoic, deadpan, mostly expressionless and calm, not even the heat of the battle being enough to draw anything but a few quick reactions from him, and even so, he always returns to his normal self after the conflict is over. Muten, however, has also a softer side: He possesses a gentle and almost fatherly love towards his apprentices and other monks in his temple, and still deeply loves his ex-wife and daughter despite his position most of the time preventing him from properly meeting them, instead sending them gifts with the excuse of them as offerings. Being also the high priest, he has a strict and stern demeanor regarding lazy monks or disrespectful personall on his vicinity, proper to shout at the top of his lungs for discipline despite not meaning any harm. As shown against Ichijou and Berolina, Muten has no fear of dying, and is merciful and kind even with his enemies. However, such demeanor also made him strain his relationships with other factions and ultimately be separated from his ex-wife. Muten is a vegetarian and loves soft-served ice cream, cotton candy and cucumbers. Ironically, he dislikes rice, mochi and tangerines, typical offerings in Buddhist temples. History Muten is the newest and possibly last member of a family of monks, being born around Gion in Kyoto a few decades before the start of the fanfic or canon properly. Being a family tradition, Muten inherited from his father a temple in Gion and started his teachings and lessons as a buddhist priest while also discovering the supernatural side of his legacy, being chosen to represent Gion region of his faction. It was during such time that he met and fell in love with Yasaka, the leader of the Youkai Faction of Kyoto, with who he married and bore a child with, Kunou. It was alsop during such time he became the Rat of the Zodiacs, and shared some adventures with his teammate and friend Souichirou Yagyuu. However, before Kunou was born, the Shinto Faction made an alert of increasing activity of angels, fallen angels and devils in Japan, and commanded all units to mobilize against the invasion of the other factions. Muten, however, disagreed in being against the invaders, and refused to act as long as they don't bring any harm to his people. Such disagreement made him strain his relationships with the rest of the Shinto faction until he deserted and was forbidden to have any more connections with them, also losing contact with his wife Yasaka and their unborn baby. Since then, he remains the main protector of Gion against hostile entities and factions, being monitorized by other Zodiacs and factions from afar. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength - 'Being the former leader of the Zodiacs and the main protector entity in Gion, Muten is extremely strong and with power compared to a normal high-class devil, if not more, granting him the title of the Vajra Monk. He was able to stop a barrage of punches from Touroforte, one of Ichijou's strongest shades, with his bare hands, and completely stop Nightfall Menace's movements just with his hands on top of her shoulders, no matter which animal she transforms into. His strength is also reflected on his powerful voice which, on highest volumes, can crack glass and blow people away, which always makes him having to repair windows or doors afterwards and apologize to people he inadvertently push away. '''Mantra Knowledge -' Being a monk and having quite a knowledge about the supernatural, Muten is able to recite very long and complicated mantras in order to calm down or even exorcise spirits from haunted places and even strengthen his allies when needed. His spirit is also described as 'powerful and unshaken', yet 'gentle and loving', which makes him both mentally strong and in tune with nature and animals. 'Mental Strength -' Being a high priest and a Buddhist Monk, Muten possesses an immense control over his emotions and urges, seeing that not even Miyu's mind control or illusions are enough to make him emote. The fear produced by Memento Iron Maiden is also inneffective against him and, shown in his spar against Ichijou and Berolina, he doesn't fear death or pain. 'Taming -' As a high priest, Muten has the ability to calm down and communicate with other forms of life that otherwise are incontrollable or can't normally communicate, such as animals, natural spirits or even berserker personal. His overall calm and controlled aura produces a sense of security, confidence and comfort to others, as a stone wall or a shield would. 'Master Martial Artist -' Muten is well-versed in some combat skills and use them mainly for self-defense or in order to counter possible enemies away from his temple, being a master in some martial arts such as Judo and Aikido, being able to defeat and immobilize several middle-class devils in an instant and even wrestle against some big pretty youkai. 'Touki -' Touki is an ability that can be used by those who are trained in Senjutsu by controlling the base of their life, creating an aura of life force that they will wear around their body, increasing their attack, defense, and speed tremendously. Training since his early ages both mentally and physically, Muten is able to use touki on a certain level in which even deslocation is powerful enough for him to cause powerful blasts of wind and leave marks on his landings. * '''Gentle Fist(優しい手; Yasashī te) - Muten's fighting style which relies on Touki, which is harmless in nature and his main weapon against outside forces that want to destroy or corrupt his ground. By using the enhanced strength he gains with his Touki coat plus his own supernatural knowledge, Muten is able to create a powerful gush of wind in the shape of his palm or fists, which while innofensive, can and will throw even a prepared foe flying 1000 ri (3,927 kilometers or 2,440 miles) away, at as speed faster than the sound. Equipments Paper seals -''' Being a monk, Muten is always carrying with himself a pack of magical seals of several magical properties, such as elemental or sealing. In addition to his mantra abilities and knowledge, he's also able to strengthen his exorcism abilities and their elements to a new level beyond possible with the possiblity of the paper bursting into flames. However, he rarely uses them because he deem them 'uncivilized'. Trivia * Images and appearance based on Professor Vajra/Adamant from the '''Land of the Lustrous series. * Just like all the other character in DxD: twice Critical, he's named after an animal. In his case his surname, Okami, can be read as either "Great God"(大神) or "wolf"(狼). * His name, Muten, is also a reference to both the numeral theme naming of both Yasaka and Kunou''' and it means "Six heavens", a reference to Buddhist cosmology of the six desire realms. ** Ironically enough, his full name can be translated as "'''Great God of the Six heavens", which is almost identical to the title of Mara(Demon Lord of the Sixth heavens), a demon associated with lust who tries to dissociate a pratictioner in reaching enlightment. * The fact that he's the guardian of the Gion Shrine is a shout-out for the fact said region is where the Yasaka shrine is located. * Yasaka comically recalls that Muten was born bald instead of shaving it. * Despite being a monk, Muten is very good at poker and darts. * Muten is the only Zodiac, previously or whanot, to not be associated with the animal he represents. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans